


First Night Jitters

by DozyTheSelfshipHoarder



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, I hope the accent isn't too cringey I rlly tried cgvhjnfcb, I wrote this because I'm GAY, Mary's a dancer there and reader is a new performer, Other, Typed Accent, a cover is not the book, basically I just rlly loved her persona in that scene so I made an AU for it lmao, bc I'm in love w her, gender neutral reader, hello barren mary poppins x reader tag I am here to help, just how it came out not intentional hah, mary is not straight, no pronouns, no y/n, oh it's gender neutral reader but they apply lipstick, performance makeup be that way, reassurance, royal doulton music hall!Mary, short and sweet, thanks Mary Poppins Returns smh, the gayest bisexual you will ever meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DozyTheSelfshipHoarder/pseuds/DozyTheSelfshipHoarder
Summary: You're a new performer at the Royal Doulton Music Hall and a bit nervous for your first show, but an encounter with one of the other performers as you're getting ready might change that...
Relationships: Mary Poppins/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Night Jitters

“So you’re the new showpony, ey?”

You glanced up at the voice, startled, the lipstick you’d been applying likely smearing with the movement. The woman in show clothes standing by your vanity smiled apologetically, though she snickered at your wide-eyed look.

“Sorry, luv! I don’t mean actual showpony, I’ve just gotten used to it what with the other showponies ‘n birds ‘n things workin’ ‘ere.”

At your startled look, she added, “...An’ I’m usually loud enough people can hear me comin’ a mile away! I didn’t mean to startle ya!” She rocked back on her heels, her purple and pink skirt swishing almost comically. “I wanted to come meet’cha, since you’re new!”

You smiled awkwardly at her and put the cap back on the lipstick with shaky hands. “Uh, thanks..”

You peeked up at her face, and her purple bowler hat, and then looked away again. Her short haircut was cute.

“What’s, uh..” you cleared your throat. “What’s your name?”

The woman thrust her hand towards you and you could tell she was grinning when she spoke. “Name’s Mary! I’m one of the senior performers!”

Her grip was firm but not uncomfortably so, and her hands were... soft. Not that that mattered.

“Not senior as in old, by the way,” she added, “I’ve just been ‘ere a long time, an’ I know ev’ryone! So if you ever need help while you’re adjustin’ I’m happy to be of service!”

“Thanks,” you said when she let go, your hand dropping back to your lap. Your outfit was similar to hers in color but the style was a little different. She pulled hers off better than you felt you were doing, though that was likely just your first night nerves compared to her confidence.

“An’ what’s your name, luv?” Mary leaned down, still smiling at you.

When you introduced yourself, officially at least, she rocked back up, hands clasped behind her back.

“Lovely name for a lovely face, I must say!” She winked, “Perfect for the stage, you are!”

Laughing at your obviously flustered expression, Mary reached over to grab something from your vanity. When she found it she crouched down, reaching towards your face.

“Sorry, may I?” Her hand hovered without touching you. “You’ve got, ah..”

_ Oh _ _._ You’d forgotten about the lipstick. You nodded hastily and she chuckled, finally clasping your chin. Her hands were gentle when she used the little rag she’s grabbed to wipe the smears away from the corner of your mouth. Her tongue was sticking out while she did. It made her look a little like a child, although you got the sense she’d think of that as a compliment.

“There we go!” She pulled back. “Right as rain! When’re you goin’ on?”

“Uh, soon..?” You leaned around her to get a view of the backstage props. Yours were being set up. “After this next act, I think.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Mary reached down to pull you up and clapped you gently but enthusiastically on the shoulder. “I can’t wait to see what’chu got! I’ll be cheering you on from the sidelines o’ course!”

You smiled at her as best you could; she was incredibly sweet. And cute. But the prospect of your oncoming performance was making you feel sweaty and clammy in equal measure. Something Mary had obviously picked up on because suddenly she was taking your hands and holding them to her chest. Her heartbeat was steady under your sweaty palms.

“'Ey, first nights are always rough, but the crowd won’t eat’cha luv! They’re ‘ere for a fun time and we’re here to give them one, an’ have a fun time ourselves! ‘Ere,” she inhaled dramatically, held her breath, and then exhaled in a whoosh. “Breathe with me for a minute, and then go check on your stuff! I know checkin’ props helped me feel prepared when I was startin’ out.”

You looked at her quizzically, though your breathing did steady along with her. “Do you not check your props anymore?”

Mary laughed, and you felt the vibrations under your hands.

“Truth be told, I don’t!” She says, “I jus’ figure they’re all there and workin’, an’ if not the show will have a fun twist!”

She winked, letting your hands go. “Find me after the show if you want some good stories about that particular habit, no one’s complained yet but me boss has had to have words with me on occasion.”

She pushed you gently towards where your props were being assembled. “You’ll be great, I ‘ave no doubt.”

As you stumbled away, you heard her call one last thing to you and when you looked back at her you could swear actual stars were sparking in her eyes.

“Break a leg!” She laughed.

You smiled back, and this time it was genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got an AO3 account specifically so I could share this with y'all.. Not my first fic by a long shot but I write so much for myself I kept forgetting to post it places! But Mary Poppins content is so dry and I love her so much I absolutely NEEDED to give this to whoever out there is also in love with her. I want to write more for her (gender neutral, enby, or female readers) so feel free to drop suggestions in the comments if you like!! A sequel to this is already in my brain..


End file.
